


Tragedy

by christarennerston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Psychological Trauma, Romance, fan fiction, good things, mom issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were nothing special, just a plain female that grew up in one of the burrows of New York and never left. That was, until the aliens showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were nothing special, just a plain female that grew up in one of the burrows of New York and never left. That was, until the aliens showed up.

During that time, you were working in an art gallery. You weren't creating them, you didn't have that talent, you just placed them on the walls. Your mother owned the gallery so you were just a lifter when she didn't want to get her hands dirty. 

You remember your mother screaming about all of the art that needed to get taken out before the place collapsed. She didn't care about you, just the art, so you did your best to please her. Heaving one of the bigger paintings over your head, you slowly made your way to the closest exit. A beam fell in front of you, blocking your path.

"Sweetie, hand me the painting," your mother said to you, holing out her hands to take it from you.

You almost cried at how she acted, but you held it in. The building could collapse at any moment, now wasn't the time to cry.  You yelped as a hand grabbed your waist and pulled you through a newly made hole in the wall.

The ally you were pulled in was filled with smoke and soot, that was where your hero put you down. The man was blond, blue eyed, tall, handsome, and in spandex... weird. 

"Are you alright," he asked, bending down to take a closer look at you.

"Physically, yeah. Thanks, for saving me."

"I'm not done just yet." Your hero grabbed your wrist and pulled you to where your mother stood, admiring the picture in her hands. "Ma'am, the next time you want to sacrifice something, let it be the painting, not your pretty daughter." The man walked away, mumbling abot how he couldn't believe he just did that.

You rushed towards him, yelling, "Wait, sir, who are you?"

He stopped and faced you with a smile. "I'm Captain America."

After that, you left home and began working somewhere else. That was when you met the Captain again and found out his name was Steve. The shoppe you worked at became his frequent lunch spot. You even got to meet the rest of the Avengers, including the flirtatious Tony Stark. You met him only once, though, you weren't sure why but thought a certain Captain might have had something to do with it.

Eventually, Steve finally asked you to be his girl and, of course, you agreed. You two were practically joined at the hip, you even spelt in the same bed. Clothes were required and it took you ages to convince him you weren't going to fondue. 

During this period of time, your mother tried to get a hold of you, but to no avail. You never answered the phone or door and if Steve was home he did it for you.

Here you were, sitting on the couch, controller in hand as you flipped through the stations. You sighed, gazing at the front door, longingly, waiting for him to come home. The door opened and you got to your feet, running to him.

Steve caught you in his arms, kissing you over and over before he set you down. "We need to talk and I think it's best if you sit down."

The words chilled you to the bone and all happiness that you just had, vanished. You sat back down on the couch while he sat on the coffee table. So many thoughts swam in your mind as to what was so serious.

Steve took your hands in his, looking down. "I need to tell you something. Fury wants me to move closer to one of the bases. Says I'm needed there in case of an emergency. I can't tell him no, so I'll be leaving at the end of the week."

Your face drooped, but you willed yourself to not cry. "I can't come with you, can I?"

"No, I can't bring anyone with me except for my future wife." Steve went silent, waiting for everything to register.

Your head shot up, your jaw dropped in shock. It took you a few moments before you spoke, "Steven  Rogers, are you asking me to marry you?"

He nodded, placing a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. opening it to show a ring. "Will you marry me?"

You hugged him roughly, causing both of you to land on the floor. "Yes, Steve." You repeated the words repeatedly until he placed the ring on your finger and kissed you.

Who knew that such a tragedy could cause the best thing to ever happen to you?


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of breakfast covered the house as you fixed it for your husband. He had work soon and you wanted to make sure he went on a full stomach. You hummed a favorite song as you set the plate of food down, grinning at the feeling of Steve's arms around your middle. He placed a kiss on your shoulder before sitting down, praying, and then devouring his meal.

You had been married for three years and they were the best years of your life. You had a simple wedding, much to the disappointment of Tony, and it was just the way both of you had wanted. The only people to show were a couple of friends you made after your move and the team from S.H.I.E.D. Natasha was the one that caught the bouquet which surprised everyone.

"Have a nice day at work," you said to Steve, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" He took you by the hand and pulled you to him, planting a loving kiss on your mouth.

"I love you, Cap."

Steve smiled, kissing your forehead. "I love you too, hun. See you when I get home."

"I'll be waiting," you said with a smile before he walked out and you closed the door behind him. You grabbed the dirty dishes and washed them, sticking them in the dish drainer.

You occupied yourself during the day by going grocery shopping and coming home to do a couple of chores. Thankfully, after you were married, Fury gave Steve a raise as a wedding present which meant you didn't have to work anymore.

The home you shared was one that the agency had picked out, but it was so much to Steve's taste that you couldn't help but love it. A classic american home on a classic american street where Steve had no memories of being beat up.

That was also part of your breakfast plan, his past. It was getting closer to the day that marked the last of when Steve saw his friends in 1942. He was only twenty-four, but it was something he would never be able to forget. So you helped him through it, even when he mentioned Peggy Carter. Steve had also told you about her, and you knew that he still cared about her, but not the way he felt about you.

When everything you could think of was done, you sat down and picked up a book, knowing that your husband was in for a surprise when he got home. You couldn't help but hug the book to your chest, thinking of how the love of your life held it before he handed it to you. You shook your head at your schoolgirl antics and began to read.

The hours seemed to fly by and before you knew it, it was time to get in the kitchen. Placing the book down, you headed into the kitchen and began preparing the food. While you were working, Steve came home and called out for you.

"In here, Steve," you said, placing pots on the stove and a couple of steaks in the oven.

The blond entered the room only to be tackled by you in a hug. Steve chuckled and held you, giving you a soft kiss. "How was your day?"

"Could have been better," you told him, laying your head on his chest.

"How so?" Cap's fingers ran through your hair in a calming gesture.

You looked up at him with a smile. "You weren't here. Now go take your shower so we can eat." He gave you one last peck before he did as he was told.

Steve sat at the table, waiting for the finishing touches of the food. You smiled and set a plate down in front of him before doing so for yourself. The man said grace and was just about to pop a piece of steak into his mouth when you stopped him.

"What is it, dear?" He looked at you curiously.

"I gave you the wrong plate, this steak is too big. Here, let me switch them." Steve looked confused but said nothing as you switched them.

When Steve looked down to catch a pea, his eyes grew wide at what was there. Each green pea helped to form 'I'm pregnant.' His fork clattered to the plate before he stood up and grabbed you, spinning you around. "We're really having a baby?"

You giggled and kissed him. "Yes, Steve, you're going to be a father."

Even though it was close to the day that Steve considered a tragedy, this great news would replace it.


End file.
